The Spy Who Love Me
by LWhisper29
Summary: Espionnage industriel ? Protection rapprochée ? Assassinat ? Notre organisation peut vous aider. Nous disposons de moyens dont vous ne soupçonnez pas l'existence. Nous disposons de talents diversifiés, de technologies révolutionnaires, et de l'appui de grandes entreprises mondiales. Nous sommes l'Agence. Nous sommes votre solution.


Me revoilà! Que le temps passe vite. Je suis désolée de mon absence, et vais tenter rapidement de me reprendre. Pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je pose cet OS qui, si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous, pourra devenir une histoire à part entière.

Bref, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, ni Glee, ni les références à la série Chuck, ni la référence douteuse à un titre de James Bond The Spy Who Loved Me.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Espionnage industriel ? Protection rapprochée ? Assassinat ? Notre organisation peut vous aider. Nous disposons de moyens dont vous ne soupçonnez pas l'existence. Nous disposons de talents diversifiés, de technologies révolutionnaires, et de l'appui de grandes entreprises mondiales. Nous sommes l'Agence. Nous sommes votre solution.

* * *

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Votre dernière mission s'étant terminée avec succès, je vais sur le champ vous attribuer un nouveau dossier.

Le directeur de l'Agence tendit à son agent un dossier épais, qui le prit sans l'ouvrir, dans l'attente des précisions de son supérieur.

-La cible est actuellement suivie par la CIA. Votre mission sera de la ramener ici, et de faire en sorte qu'elle intègre nos rangs.

L'agent attendit en silence. Son supérieur leva son regard gris sur lui.

-La cible a eu les scores maximaux à tous ses examens. Et cela ne semble pas être son seul atout...

Blaine Anderson était différent. Il le savait. Il le voyait. Le regard que jetait sur lui ses parents suffisait à lui le faire comprendre. Alors il était parti. Dès qu'il avait eu 18 ans, il avait quitté le domicile familial, sous le regard déçu de ses parents, valises en main, avec la ferme intention de réussir à New York.

Il avait décidé d'intégrer Colombia. En littérature. Dans l'espoir de devenir journaliste.

N'ayant pas l'appui de ses parents, et juste ce qu'il fallait sur son compte pour payer la première année d'étude, en comptant les bourses, il avait trouvé un travail à mi-temps dans l'un des cafés de la ville.

Une fois les premières semaines passées, il avait fini par s'habituer à la routine qui s'était installé. Aller en cours, rejoindre le café, puis retourner dans son appartement minable dans un coin légèrement inquiétant de la ville.

Les cours étaient très intéressants, et les professeurs compétents. Bien loin des idiots qui lui avaient donné des cours au lycée.

En cette fraîche journée de novembre, Blaine Anderson courrait le long des trottoirs, slalomant avec difficulté entre les passants. Il savait qu'il allait être en retard. Son professeur de français avait retenu la promotion un quart d'heure de plus, et il n'avait pas pu s'en échapper.

Il arriva complètement essoufflé au café, et entra rapidement. Il passa dans une pièce attenante réservée au personnel, puis repassa dans la salle principale, où l'odeur de café l'apaisa. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, les conversations créaient une sorte de bruit de fond agréable, et la douce chaleur contrastait avec la fraîcheur de l'extérieur.

Blaine prit son poste, sous le regard amusé de Alex, qui servait avec dextérité un café à un groupe de filles venant à ne pas en douter de Colombia.

-Salut, lança Blaine, avant de prendre la place d'Alex, qui servit la boisson suivante, tandis que Blaine prenait le paiement de la précédente. Comment se passe tes cours ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit Alex sans détacher son regard du gobelet qui se remplissait rapidement. Je vais finir par tuer un de ses idiots prétentieux de fils d'avocat qui se croient tout permis parce que leur père tient un cabinet.

Il tendit le gobelet à la fille qui attendait.

-A part ça, tout va bien.

Alex était le genre de personne qui voyait tout du bond côté. Qui ne s'embêtait pas à voir le verre à moitié vide. Mieux valait le boire, comme ça, la question ne se posait pas.

Blaine aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Alex. Parce qu'il était joyeux, optimiste, et ambitieux. Il acceptait Blaine, sans se soucier des préjugés.

Tout se passa comme d'habitude. Les clients étaient les mêmes. Alex prit sa pause à l'heure habituelle, quand le flot de clients diminua fortement. Puis il reprit son poste, et ils continuèrent à servir, jusqu'à ce que la présence de Blaine à la caisse soit inutile. Alors il alla récupérer un carton de gâteaux dans la réserve, et revint dans la salle.

-Regarde qui arrive, chuchota Alex à destination de Blaine, qui était dos à l'entrée, en train de vider le carton de gâteaux emballés.

Blaine se retourna et croisa le regard bleu du seul client dont Blaine avait une raison de se souvenir du prénom. Manque de chance, ce fut Alex qui se chargea de lui.

-La même chose que d'habitude, Kurt, questionna t-il de son habituelle voix enjouée.

-Tout à fait, répondit Kurt, de sa voix au perchée. Salut, Blaine.

Blaine ne put retenir la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues, et il préféra se tourner vers la machine à café plutôt que de croiser le regard de Kurt, qui il le savait le plongerait encore plus dans l'embarras. Finalement, il parvint à reprendre contenance, et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il tendit à Kurt son gobelet. Le jeune homme le prit et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Kurt sourit à Blaine et le salua, plongeant son regard perçant dans celui légèrement perdu et totalement admiratif de Blaine. Puis il sortit du café, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Il ne bougea pas de sa place. Il fallut que Alex le frappe pour qu'il réalise finalement qu'il était en train de fixer un inconnu. Alors il décida de se remettre au travail.

A l'extérieur, deux hommes échangèrent un regard, comme une promesse. La promesse, qu'aucun d'eux ne lâcherait la cible, avant d'avoir rempli sa mission. A n'importe quel prix.

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaine quittait le campus. Il avait du temps pour rejoindre le café tranquillement, alors il en profita pour ne pas se presser. Pour une fois que son professeur de français le lâchait à l'heure...

Lorsqu'il entra dans le café, il constata qu'il était encore plus bondé que d'habitude. Il se dépêcha donc de se changer pour aider Alex qui servait à la chaîne les clients. Il servit les gobelets, et les tendaient à Alex, qui prenait les paiements, sans se départir de son sourire.

Ce jour-là, Alex prit sa pause plus tard qu'habituellement. Il l'a prit malgré tout, et Blaine se retrouva seul à la caisse. Il aperçut Kurt entrer dans le café, à la même heure, dans une tenue moins flamboyante que celles qu'ils avaient portés les jours précédents.

-Salut Blaine.

-Salut, répondit Blaine, tentant de retenir la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. La même chose que d'habitude ?

Kurt hocha la tête, souriant. Blaine lui remplit son gobelet, tournant le dos quelques secondes à Kurt. Puis il tendit sa boisson au jeune homme, qui lui tendit la monnaie, et un morceau de serviette en papier, sur lequel était inscrit une série de numéros. Le temps que Blaine comprenne leur signification, Kurt avait déjà quitté le café, laissant Blaine pantois.

Alex lut au dessus de son épaule, et lui tapa dans l'épaule.

-Bien joué, Casanova, plaisanta t-il. Mais tu y penseras plus tard.

Ils se remirent au travail, mais Blaine était ailleurs. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de servir les mauvaises boissons, tant il était perturbé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Surtout un aussi bel homme... Tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui était son prénom. Et son numéro de téléphone, qui était imprimé dans sa mémoire.

Une fois arrivé chez lui et le numéro de Kurt enregistré, il resta assis sur son lit, le portable posé face à lui. Devait-il envoyer un message maintenant, au risque de paraître désespéré ? Ou au contraire attendre pour que Kurt lui court après ?

Finalement, il parvint à résoudre son dilemme en envoyant un court message.

_Salut, c'est Blaine, le serveur du café._

_Comment vas-tu ? _

Il abandonna son portable sur sa couette et se leva pour commencer à faire à manger. Il récupéra au passage sa copie du Dernier jour d'un condamné en français, et, tout en mélangeant régulièrement une casserole remplie de pâtes, il lut le chapitre qui lui restait. Il en oublia presque Kurt.

A quelques kilomètres de là, au coin d'une rue, un homme envoya un message à son supérieur.

_La cible a mordu. J'attends vos instructions. _

La vie suivait son cours tranquillement. Les premiers examens venaient de se terminer, et les vacances arrivaient enfin. Blaine était soulagé. Bien que l'idée de passer Noël seul dans son appartement miteux ne le réjouissait pas vraiment, il était heureux. Premièrement, parce que New York à Noël était aussi magique que dans les films. La neige tombait doucement, et les rues blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Les décorations illuminaient une ville déjà trop éclairée, et la nuit, on avait presque l'impression de marcher en plein jour. Deuxièmement, il avait un rendez-vous avec Kurt, l'homme qu'il voyait tous les jours, pendant quelques minutes, au café.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il l'inquiétait était de savoir ce qu'il allait manger pour le réveillon. Être seul avait l'intérêt de ne pas avoir à faire de grand repas guindé. Pourtant, il avait bien l'intention de manger un bon repas.

Après avoir bataillé dans les magasins plusieurs heures, et s'être battu pour rester en vie, au milieu de ses couples se hurlant dessus en plein milieu des rayonnages, il parvint finalement à rentrer chez lui.

Une fois ses achats rangés, il s'accorda une pause. Il se laissa tomber sans délicatesse sur le vieux canapé défoncé qu'il avait dégoté dans un magasin louche, et alluma la télé.

Son portable vibra, et il se redressa. Il ramassa l'appareil, et lut rapidement le message. Alex lui proposait d'aller à la patinoire, et de finir la soirée devant la télé, sûrement pour revisionner une nouvelle fois les mêmes épisodes de la même série de science fiction qu'ils affectionnaient tous les deux.

Il accepta avec joie, ravi d'avoir une excuse pour retourner dans les quartiers animés de la ville.

Ils se retrouvèrent face au Rockefeller Center. Sauf que Alex était accompagné par toutes une bande de jeunes étudiants que Blaine n'avait jamais vu. Il les salua maladroitement, et, se fut légèrement perdu qu'il monta sur la glace, suivant à distance Alex et ses amis. Remarquant rapidement le malaise, Alex vint vers lui, et ils discutèrent quelques minutes, tentant des figures qui n'avaient rien d'acrobatiques. Amusé, Blaine se sentit moins seul, et, lorsqu'Alex repartit devant, il ne fut même pas vexé. Quelques amis d'Alex vinrent discuter avec lui. Le reste du temps, il tournait en rond, observant admiratif les patineurs qui effectuaient sans difficulté des figures inconcevables. Un couple attira notamment son attention. Gracieux et élégants, ils tournoyaient au centre de la grande patinoire. Perdu dans sa contemplation et l'esprit ailleurs, Blaine percuta quelqu'un, et il en fallut de peu pour qu'il tombe sur la glace.

Blaine releva les yeux, et resta quelques secondes ébahis, étudiant sans discrétion et le visage fin et hâlé illuminé par deux yeux verts d'eau de son sauveur. L'inconnu l'aida à se redresser, et, pour masquer sa gêne, Blaine remit en place sa tenue, tout en excusant maladroitement.

-Tu as eu de la chance, lança l'inconnu d'un ton amusé. Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un.

Blaine se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas si l'inconnu plaisantait.

-Je m'appelle Sebastian, se présenta l'inconnu.

Il tendit une main à Blaine, que le jeune homme serra, avant de répondre :

-Blaine. Je suis désolé...

-J'ai bien compris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je devrais survivre.

Blaine sourit, tandis qu'Alex revenait vers lui, inquiet.

-Tout va bien, s'enquit il, lançant un regard suspicieux à Sebastian.

-Oui, oui, le rassura Blaine, je suis un peu distrait.

-Bien, puisque tout va bien, je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne soirée, salua rapidement Sebastian, avant de s'éloigner, puis sortir rapidement de la patinoire.

Blaine retourna avec Alex et ses amis, et décida de s'intégrer au petit groupe. Être un minimum sociable ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Deux hommes échangèrent un regard, l'un appuyé contre un mur, avec un visuel parfait sur la patinoire, l'autre quittant à grand pas le Rockefeller Center. Un regard lourd de menace. La menace que si ils interféraient dans la mission de l'autre, tout allait se finir dans un bain de sang.

Blaine resta dormir chez Alex, puis repartit tôt le lendemain, son répertoire et sa mémoire chargés de nouveaux numéros qu'il était sûr de ne jamais utiliser.

Il ne vit pas sa journée passer. Après s'être rendu au café pour faire son service, il revint étonnement épuisé dans son appartement défraîchit, et il passa la fin d'après midi devant la télé, à regarder des rediffusions de séries sans intérêt. Puis son portable vint briser la quiétude de sa fin de journée. D'abord agacé, Blaine fut ensuite ravi de voir qu'il avait reçu un message de Kurt, qui lui proposait d'aller voir un film au cinéma. Il accepta sans hésiter.

Blaine arriva avec dix minutes d'avance en face du cinéma. Il se mit à observer les gens, à graver des dizaines et des dizaines de visages sans nom dans sa mémoire. Une petite fille jouant avec son chien, un couple homosexuel avançant dans leur bulle, ignorant les discussions autour d'eux, un jeune homme appuyé contre un mur fumant une cigarette. Il eut l'impression de revoir l'homme de la patinoire, mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut, alors il laissa tomber et se dit que son imagination lui avait joué des tours.

Kurt arriva finalement, légèrement en retard. Mais, pour Blaine, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était là. C'était le plus important. Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma bondé et prirent leur place. Kurt insista pour payer. Après une lutte vaine de quelques minutes, Blaine accepta de laisser Kurt payer, à la condition qu'il paye les pop-corn. Kurt sourit à la proposition.

Confortablement installé avec Kurt à sa droite, Blaine était bien. Ils avaient choisi d'aller voir le dernier blockbuster en date. A la sortie, Blaine ne cessa de commenter le film avec gaieté, sous le regard amusé de Kurt.

Ce dernier proposa d'aller manger un morceau dans l'un des restaurants qu'il connaissait. Blaine accepta sans réfléchir. Ce n'était vraiment pas tous les jours qu'on l'invitait à dîner. Ils avancèrent dans les rues illuminées de milles feux, leurs épaules se frôlant.

Blaine ne remarqua pas que le comportement de Kurt changeait. Auparavant détendu, le jeune homme semblait tendu, sur le qui-vive. Mais Blaine, perdu dans sa joie, ne nota pas le changement, et continuait de commenter le film.

Finalement, Blaine se réveilla, et il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait personne, et il faisait bien plus sombre que dans les rues passantes de la ville.

-Kurt, je ne sais pas...

-Je sais où on va, le coupa froidement Kurt, sans un regard.

Le changement brutal de comportement de Kurt inquiétait Blaine, qui avait l'impression de se trouver dans la scène d'ouverture d'un épisode des experts.

Kurt lança des ordres que Blaine ne comprenait pas. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, au choix. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à la situation.

Kurt se saisit brutalement de la main de Blaine et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils rejoignirent le parking vide d'un centre commercial désert.

-Kurt, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

Le jeune homme tourna son regard bleu glacé vers Blaine, et lui ordonna sèchement de s'approcher de lui. Il sortit un téléphone portable à la pointe de la technologie de sa poche.

-Urgent, demande évacuation aérienne de toute urgence, ordonna d'une voix froide Kurt.

Il se mit ensuite à courir, Blaine à sa suite. Ils montèrent au dernier niveau du parking. Kurt observait les alentours, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Mais Blaine ne savait pas ce qu'il s'obstinait à chercher, alors il le suivait et observait également les alentours, espérant y trouver un quelconque indice qui pourrait lui faire comprendre la situation. Mais rien. Pas un mouvement, pas un bruit.

-Blaine, je vais devoir pointer mon arme sur toi, alors pas de panique.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner et, sans comprendre, il se retrouva avec deux armes pointées sur lui. La première était tenue par Kurt, qui avait définitivement perdu son sourire charmeur et timide à la fois. La seconde appartenait au gars la patinoire, dont Blaine n'avait pas oublié les traits. Sauf que son regard vert d'eau était vide de toute émotion.

-Kurt... Je panique, là, souffla Blaine, tétanisé.

-Hummel, quelle joie de te revoir, lança Sebastian d'une voix froide, démentant totalement ses paroles. Ta tête de fillette pré-pubère m'avait manqué.

-Smythe, je te dirais bien la même chose, mais ce serait mentir. Ta physionomie de suricate ne me manquera jamais.

Blaine tournait la tête rapidement, passant de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

-Il appartient à l'Agence, posa froidement Sebastian, alors rends le moi, et fais pas d'histoire.

-La CIA est chargée de sa protection depuis les deux derniers mois, c'est à nous de le garder.

-Quoi, s'exclama Blaine.

Les deux hommes tournèrent vers lui un regard lourd, disant clairement « reste en dehors de ça ».

Sebastian, sans signe avant coureur, tourna son arme vers Kurt.

-Tu le descends, je te descends, et après je vais aller manger un morceau, exposa Sebastian d'une voix neutre. J'ai bien envie de hamburger...

Paniqué, Blaine se retourna, sous le cri de Kurt qui, inquiet, lui demandait de ne pas bouger. Blaine s'exécuta et se retourna vers les deux hommes.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi, questionna t-il, criant sa frustration et sa peur. Qu'est ce que la CIA peut vouloir de moi ? Qu'est ce que cette « Agence » ?

-On ne pas parler de ça ici, le rembarra Sebastian, agacé. Il faut dégager d'ici, on est trop exposé.

-Exposé à qui ?

Kurt semblait peser le pour et le contre de la proposition de Smythe.

-D'accord, on va aller chez Blaine.

-Pas assez sécurisé, le contredit Sebastian.

-Tu veux aller où, sinon. Au moins, là, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura personne. J'ai personnellement installé les micros.

-Quoi, s'écria Blaine, comment ça des micros ?

-Et on y va comment, questionna Sebastian, ignorant totalement les questions de Blaine.

-A ton avis, Einstein, rétorqua Kurt d'une voix agacée, en métro.

Une once de surprise marqua le visage auparavant impassible du grand brun, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-Bien. Anderson, tu restes avec moi. Hummel, tu ouvres la marche, ordonna t-il.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais de te faire confiance, ricana Kurt. Blaine reste entre nous.

Les deux hommes saisirent un bras de Blaine et l'entraînèrent.

Le trajet fut le moment le plus étrange de la vie de Blaine. Les deux hommes ne se regardaient pas, ne se parlaient pas, et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le faire. Et entre-eux se trouvait Blaine, complètement confus.

Il remarqua que les deux hommes avaient le même regard. Ils observaient autour d'eux, comme si ils guettaient une menace potentielle.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent chez Blaine. Sebastian referma la porte à clé derrière lui, et enleva sa veste.

-Bien, maintenant qu'on est en sécurité, qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec la CIA, demanda Blaine, agacé.

-Ton frère est un traître à son pays, lâcha Sebastian d'une voix sans émotion.

Kurt soupira face au manque de délicatesse du jeune homme, et décida d'expliquer les choses plus calmement.

-Ton frère, Cooper Anderson, était l'un des meilleurs agents qu'ait connu la CIA. Il était intelligent, rapide, efficace, mais surtout doté d'une mémoire phénoménale.

Blaine se mit à faire les cents pas, tentant d'assimiler ce que lui disait Kurt.

-Il travaillait sur un projet top secret. Et, sans aucune raison officielle, il a détruit l'une des plus grandes bases de données du monde. Des dizaines de milliers de fichiers qui ont été effacé. Ton frère n'est pas mort dans un accident de voiture, Blaine, il a été abattu dans un complexe sécurisé de la CIA, tentant de se s'enfuir.

Blaine se mit dos aux deux hommes, observant la rue par la petite fenêtre sale du salon. Il manqua le regard appuyé que Kurt jeta à Sebastian.

-Et j'ai quoi à voir là-dedans ?

-Nous avons découvert qu'Anderson avait pour mission de transmettre la base de données à une organisation terroriste dénommée Pégase. Or, il s'avère que nos indics nous ont transmis des infos inquiétantes, certifiant qu'Anderson n'avait pas respecté le contrat

-Notre première réaction a été de te placer sous surveillance, pour ta sécurité, lui expliqua d'une voix douce Kurt, contrastant avec la voix tranchante de Sebastian. Mais maintenant, la CIA pense que tu pourrais être un élément de choix.

-Bien évidemment, ce sera l'Agence qui aura l'exclusivité sur lui, puisque vous avez tout rater en ce qui concerne Anderson.

Kurt le fusilla du regard, avant de retourner son attention vers Blaine, qui s'était laissé tomber sur l'un des fauteuils, abattu.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras en sécurité et...

-Et si je refuse, le coupa Blaine.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils, vaguement amusé par la tentative de révolte de Blaine.

-A vrai dire, Blaine, tu n'as pas beaucoup de possibilité. C'est soit la princesse, soit moi, soit tu te fais descendre par un membre de Pégase dans deux mois, au mieux. Au pire, il te garde en vie le temps de te torturer. A toi de voir.

Sebastian croisa les bras et s'appuya contre un mur, inspectant ses ongles.

-Et la fac ?

-Terminé. Si tu viens avec moi, tu seras formé pour devenir agent de terrain. Point final. Tu oublieras tes amis, tu n'auras plus de contact avec ta famille.

Kurt le fixait, blasé.

-C'est pour ta protection, Blaine. A côté de nous, Pégase sont des monstres sans âme. Le suricate ici présent, aussi froidement professionnel soit-il, n'arrive pas à la cheville d'un agent de Pégase. J'assurerais ta protection 24 heures sur 24.

-Attendez, je ne comprends pas tout. Je dois devenir agent ou pas ?

-Si tu le souhaites, tes compétences seraient un atout inestimable. Sinon, je...

Une sonnerie de téléphone raisonna dans la pièce. Sebastian décrocha rapidement.

-Smythe, j'écoute.

L'agent resta silencieux quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Kurt tenta de rassurer Blaine d'un regard. Puis il se retourna et posa son portable au milieu de la table.

-Messieurs, je me présente, Caroline Renner, directrice de la CIA. Je suis actuellement en compagnie de Madame Sylvester, directrice de l'Agence. Nous sommes réunis pour traiter du cas Anderson.

-Je vous avais demandé de le ramener ici, Smythe, la coupa une seconde voix, supposément celle de Sylvester. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez encore votre tête de fouine à New York ?

-Une léger contre-temps, Madame, répondit Sebastian, fusillant du regard Kurt.

-Du nom de Hummel, je présume.

-Exact, Madame.

-Très bien, continua t-elle, ne laissant pas la directrice de la CIA en placer une. Vous allez ramener Anderson numéro 2 à Lima, dans une de nos zones d'entraînement. Et ramenez avec vous Porcelaine, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu sa tête de gamine et sa broche à tête de mammouth.

-De sanglier, marmonna Kurt, plus pour lui-même que pour l'assemblée.

-Exécution, ordonna froidement Sylvester, avant de couper la communication.

Le silence se fit, et Kurt tourna son regard vers Smythe.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix.

-En effet. Anderson, fais tes valises, on part dans une demi-heure.

Affolé, Blaine ouvrit une valise et jeta dedans tout ce qui avait de la valeur pour lui. Smythe ne se priva pas de commenter sa garde-robe.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, Blaine montait dans une voiture aux vitres tintées, entourés par deux individus étranges qu'il croyait connaître, quittant New York pour une ville de l'Ohio.

Ils prirent un avion, et arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéroport de Lima. Ils se faufilèrent entre les civils, feignant d'être des amis. Sauf que Smythe et Hummel pouvaient être tout, sauf des amis, et ça, même Blaine le voyait. Ils récupérèrent la valise de Blaine, et montèrent dans une autre berline noire aux vitres teintées.

Durant le trajet, Sebastian se chargea sans aucune délicatesse de récupérer le téléphone portable de Blaine, qui se força à le lui donner, se consolant en se disant qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qui pouvait être noté dans ce téléphone.

Le trajet ne fut finalement pas très long, et, lorsqu'il sentit la voiture ralentir, Blaine se tendit visiblement. Kurt essayait de l'apaiser, sans succès notable.

Ils descendirent de voiture, et rejoignirent à grands pas le complexe. Blaine peinait à suivre les deux hommes. Puis ils entrèrent, et l'intérieur du bâtiment était aussi froid et impersonnel que l'extérieur. Ils traversèrent des dizaines de couloirs, passèrent plusieurs portiques de sécurité, et entrèrent finalement dans un bureau aussi froid et impersonnel que le reste du bâtiment. Une femme aux cheveux courts était installée face à un bureau immense.

-Smythe, je ne vous félicite pas pour votre efficacité. Hummel, quelle joie de revoir la fillette qui m'a quitté il y a cinq ans pour la CIA. Anderson numéro 2, tu ne ressembles en rien à ton frère, et pour le coup, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. En espérant que tu ne vires pas traître à ton pays.

Blaine resta silencieux, se demandant à quel moment il allait se réveiller dans son appartement miteux, et se rendre compte que tout n'était qu'un rêve idiot. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnait. Ils avaient le même visage impassible, et le même regard froid.

Oui, définitivement, Blaine Anderson était en train de rêver, c'était la seule explication...


End file.
